Beauty killer
by Evan the master
Summary: They say people are born monsters but that's just not true their MADE! What happens when the ancient spirit of Bloody Mary comes to possess Sodapop Curtis. Im listening to get away with murder while writing this 833
1. Murderouse thoughts

**LISTEN if you do not enjoy my oc stories here's an ALL cannon story… ps the fox and the pony get way batter as you get further in it. **

I looked at the window in Ponboy and I's room. I crept out of the bed trying not to wake my younger brother. As I crept over to the window a harsh cold breeze from the fan hit me. I wanted to escape its harsh winds in the protection of my warm bed. But I also didn't want to wake up my little brother so I made my way out of the room to take a shower. I usually don't wake up this early in the morning but this was different some weird urge just hit my while I was sleeping to wake up early today.

'Oh well now that I'm already at the shower I guess I have no choice'. I stripped down to bare skin and shut the door. I turned the faucet on and pulled the rod thingy up to transfer the water to the shower head. I thrusted out my arm to feel the water and walked in. As the water ran down my body I couldn't help but admire myself.

'I mean don't all beautiful people do this'.

'Oh well'. I didn't really care if I was the only one. So I kept on just standing there admiring myself before actually started washing myself. As I was doing so my mind had slightly shifted to a rather morbid thought in the back of my head.

'I wonder how it would feel to bathe in blood instead of water' quickly realizing what I had just thought I quickly pushed it from my mind.

'God Soda why the hell are you thinking about things like this'.

'I don't know Soda maybe I want to' I usually talked to myself in my head a lot when I was alone. I grabbed the soap and again the morbid thought came rushing in. This time an allowed it to take over my body.

'It won't hurt I mean it's just a little thought'. I started to imagine myself laying in the tub. Warm blood suddenly filled the tub. As I submerged myself in the blood and reemerged. My skin looked and felt softer and younger.

'Oh god shit no this is wrong' I quickly tried to throw the thought from my head'. The rest of the day the same fantasy drifted through my head. When I was at work, when I was eating lunch, when I was eating dinner, when I was with the gang, when I was talking, and when I was trying to sleep. I pulled Ponyboy closer to me tightly wrapping my arms around him.

"Soda stop I'm trying to sleep" Pony moaned.

"Sorry Pony I-I just got abit scared".

"Scared about what?" he turned to face me with a smile.

"I've been kind of having thoughts about… you would think I'm insane if I told you". I rolled away from him to face the other direction.

"C'mon Soda you can tell me I won't think you're crazy" he wined rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I turned back over to face my little brother.

"Positive, now what is this thing you've been afraid of", He smiled as if I was about to tell him a joke.

"I-I've been kind of been having thoughts on what it would be like to bathe in-in blood" I winced as the last word past through my lips. He looked at me with wide eyes that soon went back down to normal.

"Soda, have um you heard of bloody Mary" he said looking at me concerningly.

"I think so why".

"Do you know why she's called that" his voice was now shaking. I pulled him close to my chest trying to comfort him.

"No".

"She killed young servants and bathed in their blood to look younger". I pulled Pony even closer to keep him from looking at my worried eyes.

"Its ok I'm not going to turn into a monster like her" I said reassuringly.

"I promise you Ponyboy it was just a thought nothing but a thought".

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter please follow or review the story next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Blood boils

**Finally done have some fun reading **

_$Soda P.O.V$ _

This morning I didn't wake up early like yesterday but I just had strange feeling someone was watching me.

"Hey Soda its you're turn to clean the dishes" Darry said looking at a newspaper.

"Ok" I turned on the water and then that same thought from yesterday came rushing in like a raging river. Suddenly the water turned red and covered my hands. I jumped backwards nearly falling over.

"What's wrong Sodapop" Steve asked me looking at me from the living room.

"You guys don't see it?!" I pointed at the blood in the sink and then held up my hands. Suddenly everyone gave me a strange look like I was some mental patient.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that" I said with wide eyes now completely frightened.

"Soda its just water" Ponyboy said staring at me.

"Just water!" I yelled in frustration.

"Its blood!"

"Soda are you feeling okay" Darry asked putting down his paper.

"How can you guys not see it" I walked up to the sink and gathered some of the blood in my hands and put it out so all of them could see.

"Um Soda I think you should sit down buddy" Steve said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No you need to sit down!" I shook his hand off of my shoulder.

'Oh my god how could they not see it I mean its blood'.

"Soda you need to sit down" Darry stood up looking worried.

"Darry, guys I'm perfectly fine it's you guys who need to sit down!" I laughed abit after saying this.

'Ha I can't believe it wow their all that stupid'. Darry grabbed my arm.

"You are going to sit you're ass down and call in sick". I couldn't believe it he never gets mad at me. I walked over to the phone with wide shocked eyes and called in sick.

"Are you happy now" I said glaring at Darry.

"Yes I' am". Darry said with a smug look on his face.

'I don't think anyone would care if I expressed my thoughts with him'.


	3. The first kill is always the worst

**Just finished have fun ps this chapter gets a bit weird**

I sat in the empty house tapping my fingers on the wooden table. When the door creaked open and I turned my head to see a very tired Darry. My very blood began to boil at the very thought of him right now.

"Hey Darry why don't you sit down you look like you need a drink". I stood up to give him a tender smile that only I could have known was fake.

"Sure thanks". He waved at me as he collapsed into his chair.

I approached the kitchen slowly. As I grabbed a glass from the cabinet I grabbed the bottle of arsenic from under the sink.

"Alcoholic or not". I asked raising a bottle of alcohol.

"Alcoholic" Darry groaned from his chair.

"Ok" I smirked as I poured about a teaspoon of arsenic into the glass. As I stirred the alcohol in the glass I slowly walked towards Darry.

"Here you go" I handed him the glass with a toothy grin. Right as I handed it to him he drank all of it right away.

'Goodbye Darry'.

Suddenly Darrys eyes bulged as he put it down the drink and noticed the bottle of arsenic on the table.

"You little shit" he jumped towards me to pin me down but it was too late it was already taking effect.

"Who's the crazy one now" I said as I leaned over him as foam and blood oozed though his lips. I kissed him I licked the blood from his mouth. As I pulled away from Darry he spewed out some words I could barely understand.

"Y-you disgust me" He groaned.

"Why thank you" I gave out a small smile. I kissed him again this time drinking the blood from his mouth.

'God this is delicious'. As I pulled away to lick the rest off my lips his final breath blew in my face. I gave out a small snicker at his dead expression.

"Let's get you ready before the others arrive" I dragged him over to the bath with a knife in hand. I placed him into the tub and removed his clothing to view his body. I carefully stabbed the visible veins so blood could seep into the tub.

A sickening smile spread across my face as I stared into the tub filled with blood. I skipped away to clean and put away all evidence. After the scene was carefully cleaned. I approached the tub. I undressed myself and sank into the blood filled tub into Darry's lap.

As I draped the blood over my body my skin felt smoother and a rush of pleasure covered me.

**TIME SKIP**

By now I have finished my blood bath and cleaned up Darry and placed him into his bed. I was so pleased with myself I barely noticed that.

'Oh god' How long will they think Darrys asleep will this really work.

'Shit shit shit'.

"Calm down my child I shall help you" A tender voice whispered into my ear.

"Who-who are you" I yelled in fright.

"I am someone you can trust, approach you're mirror" A strange feeling took over me at her words and I almost automatically walked to the mirror. As I turned to face my reflection I noticed a woman in beautiful red gown and crown was standing behind me. I slightly jumped at this.

"Don't be afraid I will do anyone thing for you right now" She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled a soft smile.

"A-anything"? I trembled.

"I am at you're complete disposal".

**HOW was it please rate and favorite? And now you guys can also help me out. Please rate or direct message me what Soda should wish/ask for. Suggestions- Darry comeback to life or immortal darry servant.**


	4. I guess we're all the same

**FINNALY DONE HAVE FUN READING**

I shuffled slightly looking down nervously as I thought.

"C'mon boy I haven't got all day" her nails began to dig into my shoulder.

"I'm hurrying" I said frantically. Answers and requests buzzed through my mind but which one should I choose.

"One, Two" She began counting now losing her patients. I took in a deep breath and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I want Darry, Ponyboy, and I to be immortal" I winced as I shouted the request.

"Good choice". She chimed at she slowly started to back off.

"Wait is there any side effect I should know about" I blurted still keeping from eye contact.

"They'll just be more… like you" a grin spread across her face. It took me a few seconds to figure out what that meant but I soon understood. I then smiled back at her.

"Thank you… my queen?"

"Just call me mother" As she said this she disappeared and I could hear clumsy footsteps upstairs.

"Darry?" I asked approaching the stairs to face a scar covered naked Darry.

"Soda what did you put in that drink" he asked putting a hand on his forehead like he had a headache.

'Thank you mother for killing his memory too'. I gave Darry a gentle smile and simply said.

"Coke"!

"Soda what the hell is wrong with you that's nasty" he said jokingly.

**Time skip**

I looked at Soda and Darry who were washing the dishes. I noticed Darrys eyes suddenly start to widen and uncomfortably swallow. I smiled at this cause I had a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"Something wrong Darry" I said in a mocking tone watching him start to squirm were he stood.

'Now we just have to wait for Ponyboy'.

"Guys I'm going to go and take my shower" Ponyboy chimed finishing his share of dishes.

"So Darry what happened at work today" I asked trying to keep his mind from his "bloody" task. Just as Darry was about to respond Ponys scream from the bathroom came ringing in quickly followed by a loud thud. We quickly rushed to the bathroom to find a shirtless Ponyboy laying on his back staring at his wet hands in complete fear.

"Pony are you okay" we asked in unison.

"Are you guys kidding there's blood everywhere"! I quickly hid my smile.

**Time skip **(NEXT NIGHT)

I stood up and faced Darry and Ponyboy.

"I have a crazy question for you guys and I need you to answer honestly". I shuffled slightly in nervousness.

"Okay" they answered in unison.

"Hav-have you guys been having thoughts of um bathing and drinking blood" they both stared at me in complete surprise.

'Dammit Mary what about the fucking side effect'.

"Y-yeah"

"Yes" I nearly jumped I was so happy.

"So what are we going to do now" I asked.

"I don't know… kill someone" pony chirped.

"PONY"! Darry shouted in surprise.

"Sorry".

**HOW WAS IT PLEASE TELL ME SEQUAL COMING SOON**


End file.
